The Book of Consequences: Chapter One: Rise of the Green Light Babies
The Book of Consequences: Chapter One: Rise of the Green Light Babies is the first episode and season two premiere of Black Lightning. ''It is the fourteenth episode overall. Black Lightning - Episode 2.01 - 2.03 - Titles Revealed Synopsis Jefferson Pierce and his family may have survived Tobias’s attack, but they’re not out of the woods yet. Concerned for the safety of Garfield’s students, the board considers a motion to shut down the school, forcing Jefferson to go to Napier Frank to sway the vote. Jennifer struggles with her powers and her actions have unforeseen repercussions. Meanwhile, Anissa finds a new way to give back to Freeland. Lastly, Lynn continues her quest much to the dismay of Agent Odell.Black Lightning - Episode 2.01 - The Book of Consequences: Chapter One - Press Release Plot '''SPOILERS AHEAD' Cast Starring * Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce * Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce * Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce * Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale * Damon Gupton as Inspector Henderson * James Remar as Peter Gambi * Jordan Calloway as Khalil Payne Guest Starring * Robert Townsend as Napier Frank * Bill Duke as Agent Odell Co-Starring Trivia * This is the second season premiere. * The title of Season 2’s opening arc — “The Book of Consequences: Rise of the Green Light Babies” — tells you pretty much all you need to know about the superhero drama’s sophomore run, which picks up just a week after the events of the finale. Per showrunner Salim Akil, “We’re going to deal with the consequences of having discovered the pod children; the consequences of Green Light hitting the streets; and the consequences of Jefferson’s daughters discovering they have powers.” Black Lightning himself remains in a “win and lose situation,” seeing as how the Green Light Babies and the mayhem they make will keep some Freelanders wary of their metahuman-powered vigilante. Tobias Whale, last seen beaming over a mysterious, gleaming briefcase, still clutches onto a two-pronged agenda — kill Black Lightning, take over Freeland — “and in the first episode you’ll see exactly what motivates him to ‘burn the city down,’ as he says.” On the personal front, Akil says that Anissa’s new relationship with Grace Choi will make for “really, really good” drama, while Jennifer will juggle the idea of Khalil’s redemption with the fact that, as Painkiller, her ex (briefly) killed her dad! Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 01.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 02.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 03.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 04.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 05.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 06.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 07.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 08.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 09.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 10.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 11.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 12.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 13.jpg Black Lightning 2x01 Promotional photo 14.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps |-|Videos= Videos Black Lightning Season 2 Promo (HD) References Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes